Souichirou Sakurada
(by Satsuki) * |Gender = Male |Eye Color = Black |Hair Color = Black |Age = * 38 (Anime) * 39-40 |Power = Reading emotions |Affiliations = * Sakurada Castle * Royal Sakuraka High School (Formerly) |Occupation = * King * Father; Husband * Student (Formerly) |Status = Active |Relative(s) = * Unnamed parents † * Satsuki Sakurada (Wife) * Aoi Sakurada, Kanade Sakurada, Akane Sakurada, Misaki Sakurada, Hikari Sakurada, Shiori Sakurada (Daughters) * Shuu Sakurada, Haruka Sakurada, Teru Sakurada (Sons) * Daigorou Shinonome (Father-in-law) * Chieko Shinonome (Mother-in-law) * Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (Sisters-in-law) * Kanna Shinonome, Mutski Shinonome (Brothers-in-law) |First Appearance (Manga) = * Chapter 1 (Cameo) * Chapter 11 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Dai Matsumoto |Voice Eng = Phil Parsons}} is a supporting character in the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. He is the King of the country, the husband of Satsuki Sakurada and the father of the nine Sakurada siblings. Appearance Souichirou is a tall man with broad shoulders. He has short, slightly spiked black hair and black eyes. He is also seen to have a little beard and light wrinkles under his eyes. Souichirou is usually seen with his normal clothing at home, and when in the castle, he wears his crown and other king-clothes. Personality Souichirou is a very kind and responsible king. He takes his duty as a king seriously, but he cares and loves his family deeply, especially since he had never understood the real concept of a "family" due to his parents early passing and not having any siblings. He loves and cherishes his wife and is very protective and doting of his children, to which he sometimes spoils them. At the same time, Souichirou goes at his own pace with things and has a very carefree, understanding and laid-back personality. For example, he brought home his crown without worrying about it; with the people from the castle worrying sick, and he once said that if one just take it easy and do whatever, things will work out; despite having such a big responsibility of the country. Despite being royalty, Souichirou wants his children to live a normal life as possible in a normal household, and ever since meeting his wife Satsuki, he started thinking that being "normal" is best. Overall, Souichirou is a very kind-hearted and caring man, with a slightly playful side to him. However, he will be serious and confronting when needed. Background Souichirou was born as an only child to the king and queen of the time. However, his mother; the queen, passed away when he was a young boy. He grew up with his father in the castle until he passed away as well when Souichirou was 15. Because of this, he was left orphaned but mentioned that he didn't feel lonely since he had many people caring for him at the castle. Due to both his parents passing, Souichirou took over the throne as the king at such an early age, but was supported by many. Despite being king, Souichirou had hopes of having a normal education and enrolling at a normal high school. In his first year of high school, Souichirou did not have many friends, the reasons being that they were afraid of him due to his title as the king and always having a maid following him around called Sowa, who Souichirou claimed was his "guardian". Even though he really thought Sowa was a really good person, he got tired of her following him around all the time, so the only way he threw her off was to go to the washing-room, and then go to the school roof from the windows. One day, Souichirou saw a girl sleeping on the roof. She had a petal on her nose, and when he attempted to take it off, she woke up and backed off. She was very suspicious but he cleared the misunderstanding. Later, the girl; Satsuki Shinonome asked him for help to do groceries. She then invited Souichirou to her house for dinner, greatly shocking Satsuki's siblings. Souichirou interacted a bit with her siblings and read their emotions as "something he had never seen before", until they had dinner. After dinner, Souichirou explained his situation to Satsuki; about his fathers and mothers passing, and how wonderful families were even though he didn't know the real concept behind it. Before Souichirou went home, he thanked Satsuki and she introduced herself, but before Souichirou could say his name, Satsuki had already realized that he was indeed Sakurada, the king, forming a mutual attraction between the two as other people didn't want to befriend Souichirou due to his status. Satsuki and Souichirou started to spend a lot of time together. Eventually, they fell in love and got married. Because of Satsuki's big family, Souichirou also wanted many children so they wouldn't feel alone like he did once. The couple had nine children; a big family as Souichirou had always wished for. Plot Souichirou is the king of the country and a part of the royal Sakurada family, the father of nine Sakurada siblings, and 38 years old. Souichirou was the one who decided that they would hold an election once Aoi graduated from high school. Over the years, Souichirou has fulfilled his role as the king while supporting his family. Despite being king, Souichirou tries to spend as much time as possible with his family and has the 2000 cameras over town since he wants to look after them. Near the end of the election, Aoi explained that she wanted to reveal her true power to the citizens, with Souichirou agreeing. Souichirou and Satsuki then talked about how Souichirou held the election because he wanted his children to choose their own paths, as they had an infinite number of paths, unlike him; as he was an only child. After his son Shuu got elected as the new king, Souichirou congratulated him with a smile. After the election, Souichirou was seen crying when Aoi left home to study, and he and Satsuki got introduced to Hana, Shuu's girlfriend and future (expected) wife. Power Souichirou's power doesn't have a name, but his power allows him to read emotions. Each emotion has a different aura and color surrounding the person. He was only seen using this power when he recently started high school, where he read his classmates' emotions, and later, Satsuki; though her emotion was described to be "transparent". Souichirou is not seen using this power as an adult. Relationships Satsuki Sakurada Satsuki and Souichirou share a very intimate, trusting and loving bond with both of them supporting and looking out for each other. They are very affectionate with each other as Souichirou tries to make Satsuki happy as much as possible, as he once wanted to carry her like a "princess", though he strained his back. Souichirou respects Satsuki, calling her "Satsuki-san", and Satsuki in return, calls him "Sou-chan". Souichirou also always ensures that he will return back home to spend time with Satsuki and their children, and he knows he can rely on his wife. In high school, they formed a mutual attraction and started spending more time with each other. Souichirou mentioned that Satsuki always told him to smile and be more social since he always attracted attention. He did start to smile more naturally thanks to her, despite his "plain" looking face. Souichirou treasures Satsuki deeply, and still speaks of their first moments fondly, recounting the time Satsuki's family had enthralled him. Her many siblings made Souichirou want a big family too, so that his children never feel alone. Eventually, they fell in love and got married. Though Souichirou knew that Satsuki was not royalty like him, he trusted that she'd stand by his side even after becoming royalty. Satsuki also mentioned that people had doubts about her having the resolve to become a part of the royal family, but she felt like everything would turn out to be fine, and that she wanted to be part of his family regardless. Ever since meeting Satsuki, Souichirou began thinking there's nothing wrong with being "normal", and in fact, being "normal" is better. As a couple, however, Satsuki can "scold" Souichirou sometimes, like when she told him to tidy up for dinner. She also thinks he worries too much sometimes. Overall, they share a significant relationship which has been described as being like his sons Shuu and his girlfriend Hana's relationship. Souichirou wants the best for Satsuki and stay with her forever. Children Souichirou cares for his children extremely much, and as a father, he takes his parenting seriously, always making sure his children are well-looked after via the two thousand cameras throughout the town. Like his wife, he wants his children to have a normal life as possible, as it is Souichirou's policy that his children go to public schools. His children may cause him trouble, but he cherishes every one of them. He also spoils them and let them do what they love. For example, when Matsouka asked if Hikari could become an idol, Souichirou agreed without any hesitation, much to his shock. He is also sometimes overprotective of them, like when he and Satsuki were going out a business over the night, and he said that he couldn't leave his three daughters alone (Akane, Shiori and Kanade), so he hired some guards in case something would happen. Also, at the end of the anime, it was seen that Souichirou was crying when Aoi left home since she was going to study at university. Overall, he deeply cares and loves all of his children, wishes them the best and wants them to take a good path in life. Gallery dad.png|Souichirou in high school 289113.jpg Sakurada.jpg Tumblr inline nqwnrbuPEz1sxjrld 540.png Trivia * Souichirou is actually a year younger than Satsuki Sakurada. * Souichirou accidentally brings his crown home sometimes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Male